Myths & Legends
by siro arashi
Summary: AU fic. MMPR to current team. A fantasy story of magic, love, and fighting which includes all characters from all the different series and some OCs. Contains a large amount of slash pairings. Revised and edited with changes to the first 4 chapters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Power Rangers of any series except for the characters I put into the fic myself.

This is a Power Rangers AU fic that contains all characters from every series, from MMPR to the current team as well as some original characters. This story is based on combination of fantasy, martial arts, adventure and romance all thrown together. And as you know if you check out my other stories I'm a slash fan so this will have slash in it, meaning male/male relationships. So if you don't like that sort of thing then go read something else. Well after that explanation let get on with the fic.

Pairings: Well you just need to read and find out but I will keep the pairings of PRNS from my other fic 'Storm Masters' meaning my OC character Kaze with be part of the story.

8***********************************************************************************************8

Chapter 1 - Prologue

8***********************************************************************************************8

Long time ago and way before the beginning of our story starts when the Earth were under the devastation of peril and darkness and chaos reigns by wars, all of this was created by the one being that most feared being the world ever known. Dark Specter, an entity that's not of this world came prey upon the innocent souls of this world.

Known as the ultimate evil his minions and armies swept across the land like a plague, destroying and taking over everything in their path and leaving nothing in its wake. Even the races of different magical beings that inhabit and look after this world couldn't win against him with their magical god like powers.

Eventually the current Council of the Immortals of that time and era finally intervened and with all races of living beings joined together both mortal and immortal in a great final battle which resulted in great casualties. The leader of the Council known as Zordon the most powerful of the immortals finally claimed victory and manage to destroy Dark Specter's body and seal away his spirit and soul from the world but at a price of his own life sacrifice. Peace was finally restored but it will take a long time before everything will return to the way like it was before and when it did the battle against Dark Specter was soon forget among them but eventually he will return to reclaim what was his.

8******************8

The present.

Peace has been maintained over these past thousands of years where both mortals and immortals live happily in their own separate worlds with each race of magical beings living in their own kingdom hidden away from the eyes of humans. At this present era and time, immortals are looked upon and worshipped as god like beings by the humans of the mortal world, most of the time people don't think they really exist in their world. As we look over the lands which are homes of all kinds of kingdoms from cities to towns to villages we see people going about their daily lives as they have been doing everyday. Coming up on the mountain regions of this world we reach to one of the highest mountains of the land below and high above to the top of the mountain, far pass beyond the clouds is a hidden city where no ordinary human can venture.

The city itself like any large populated city is filled with buildings composes of entirely of white stone and marble surrounded with a wall of rock and a thick layer of clouds covering the foundation like a floating city in the sky. Having structures made white stone tiles, as well as marble columns decorating the entrances and as roof supports gives the place a heavenly look. In the centre of this city built a bit higher than the other buildings was a large palace like any magnificent castle of white which housed the royal family and rulers of this heavenly city.

Welcome to Celestial Kingdom home of the mythical immortal beings known as angels, which look like any normal human but with the difference of have a pair of large white feathery wings attached to their shoulders.

Upon the city we see angels of all ages soaring through the clear sunny skies about all over the place as well walking on foot through the busy streets like a human marketplace. There are all sorts of angels living within the walls of this city of men and women, from the young to the old and children of all ages playing in the streets.

Arriving at the palace which is home to Lord Celestio and Lady Serene the king and queen of the angels and their family consisting of their six sons and a daughter, known to the kingdom as the their princes and princess. Within the main throne room where two white marble thrones were set upon a white marble stair platform with a row of white marble on each side that reached the tall ceiling, sat a woman of great stature and elegance. She was middle-aged woman but still looking quite young, wearing an elegant open collar to the shoulders white silk dress gown that suited a queen along with a long white sheer scarf draped upon her shoulders drifting in mid air with the ends loosely wrapped around each of her forearms with her long black hair gives her an Asian look and upon her back rested three pairs of folded up white-feathered wings. She is Lady Serene or Queen of Celestial Kingdom and wife to Lord Celestio.

Talking to her advisers of her court whom each of them only had a single pair of wings on some sort of matter when the main doors to the room opened up and in walked a young woman with long blond hair that goes down past below her shoulders. Dressed in a short sleeved, open collar, white silk gown with white sheer trimmings around the collar itself and sleeves with the gown itself flows all the way to the floor with a silk white sash tied around her waist ending with a bow formation on her back with the end drifting behind her and a pair of wings that was folded up in a resting position on her back. Attached to her waist sash was a crystal sphere the size of a large marble attached to a white nylon cord on the end that was knotted into a beautiful design with a tassel, 1 of 7 royal family heirlooms given to her from her mother.

"Good morning mother." greeted the girl.

"Ah, good morning Karone. We will discuss our matters at some other time, you all may go." the Queen greeted her daughter and addressed to her advisers.

"As you wish my queen. Princess Karone." and court replied bowed to their princess and left.

"Where is father this morning?" Karone asked as she walked up the stairs to where her mother sat.

"He's gone to the Avian Kingdom with your brother Tommy to discuss matters with King Falcos with the plans of Tommy's engagement with Princess Kimberly." Serene smiled.

"Oh, I see." the princess looked down thoughtfully.

"Where are your brothers so to speak? Cam?" the queen asked her daughter.

"He's at the archived library as always on his free time." the princess perked up a bit.

"Yes of the six of you he is the one who most willing to learn about everything there is to learn. And Andros?" Selene sighed.

"You should know mother. He spends all his time always with Zhane, they're inseparable starting when they were kids."

"Yes I know. I've been meaning to talk to Zhane's father General Zera about plans of their engagement for sometime now." the ruler said thoughtfully, "And Kaze?"

"He was in the palace gardens when I saw him." Karone answered as she sat down on the top step near where her mother was sitting.

"And the one I'm afraid to ask, Ziggy?"

"Off somewhere getting into trouble as usual." the princess giggled a bit after her mother sighed.

"And what about your younger brother Bridge?"

"He's with Kaze, you know how those two are."

"Both being the youngest brothers of the five, they're close to one another. So what are your doing here? Don't you have anything to do?" Lady Serene smirked.

"Nope I just want to spend sometime with you today mother, that's all." and the queen just chuckled.

8******************8

In another part of the castle at the archived library...

A room that was enormous and huge with bookshelves that reached quite high at least couple of storeys each with a rolling step ladder attached, along with dozens and dozens of rows of shelves. The library was divided into separate floors that stepped up from another with several floors of books upon books all stacked up with resources of everything that one can imagine. An angel can say the worlds current knowledge along with the past is kept here, from history of both the human and immortal world to books on medicine and healing, arts and crafts, current sciences of humans and information on all living things in this world.

Within the halls of the library at one of the marble tables sat Prince Cameron but his friends and family calls him Cam, was the second oldest of the royal angel siblings known as the family bookworm and encyclopedia. Ask him something and there is a 100 % chance he will know the answer to it since as a child he love asking questions about the way the world works and after giving his parents a headache they tell him to read and he will find the answers to everything there is. That is what he did and how he become from the one that's asking to the one that's answering.

The prince's hair was a mop of black and his facial features were Asian like his mother, wearing royal clothes that was compose of a long sleeved white sheer robe overcoat that was closed from the waist up and opened from the waist down with the robe ends flowing behind him. Under his sheer robe top was a white silk long sleeved shirt and on the bottom he wore a pair of white silk pants and white sturdy fabric boots that cover his calves. Like any other angel he has a pair of white feathered wing attached to his shoulders that folded in a rest on this back and attached to his sash was the same crystal heirloom that Karone had. In front of him laying on the table was a book that was almost as thick as a phone book opened up to some page that he was flipping through and reading and being so engrossed with the book that he always ignores everything and everyone that around him most of the time.

8******************8

Outside far from the palace...

One part of this large celestial kingdom more directly behind the royal palace was a large open field of grasslands where see an impressive army of angels separated into small groups, scattered about the fields practising various training exercises. Each wearing soldier uniforms which comprise of a full body suit of white padded armour made of a lightweight magical material with boots. From training with hand weapons like the use of a sword as well as archery to martial arts of hand to hand combat, along with obstacle courses and training dummies and especially magic. They are the current and future protectors of Celestial Kingdom their home under the command of General Zera the most trusted and loyal friend of Lord Celestio. Even the kingdom has an army, its only use is for neutral means, meaning they won't start wars or attack others kingdoms and only defend themselves if they are in danger of being attacked.

On one of the great hill formations of the training fields above the soldiers happens to be where a giant maple tree stood, from the looks of the tree its been growing there for hundreds of years. Under the massive leaf cover branches of the tree's leafy shade sat two angels, both of them sitting closely next to another with one a bit taller than the other laughing and holding hands like that of a couple in love.

As we come closer to the two we see them as Prince Andros the third oldest and sitting next to him was Zhane, the son of General Zera. Lieutenant and second in command of Celestial Kingdom's army, Zhane had one of his arms wrapped around the prince's waist and Andros's head was upon the others shoulder playing with a blade of grass between their intertwined fingers. Unlike his brother Cam, Andros took after his father's looks and features with long locks of blonde and dark hair that grew below his shoulders and part of it tied in a ponytail. Wearing clothes of a royal prince just like his brother Cam and carrying the same crystal heirloom like his siblings that glittered and sparkled in the sunlight.

The prince's other half Zhane who was almost a head taller than Andros, had a bit spiky short blonde hair with a slight muscular upper body that came from the years of training from his father when he started as a soldier, to all the way of his lieutenant status. Wearing a full body white padded armour suit like the other soldiers on the field along with nearly knee high boots instead of the robes of a noblemen during his days off when he spends his free time with his love.

Deeply in love like a couple were happy and enjoying their lives together with the look of contentment on their faces as we see Andros smiled when Zhane kissed him on the cheek.

8******************8

Back at the palace...

Within the beautiful palace gardens of the central large wide courtyard which was the size of a small park were the two youngest brothers of the angel princes. They were sitting at an opened wide space of the garden where an enormous water pond was situated which almost took up the entire centre of the courtyard. There stood in the centre of the pond was a white stone pavilion that had bridges like walk ways that stretched out to the shore. The entire garden consists of exotic, beautiful plants and flowers that were mostly white in colour including granite stone boulders and stepping stones as paths.

Kaze the fifth oldest like his older brother Cam received his looks from his mother having black hair just grown past his neck line and had it tied back into a small ponytail with spiky bangs sticking out of his forehead. He was sitting on the edge bench seat of pavilion dressed in royal white clothes in a similar fashion like his brothers and had his own set of shoulder attached wings folded up against his back along with the same heirloom attached to his waist sash. He was known as the musician of the family and his for music is great and is the one that plays the music at every royal event. In his hands he held a white metal flute that had some sort of magical aura that was placed side ways against his lips as he played a soft melody with his eyes closed.

Sitting across from him was Bridge, the youngest of the seven who took after his father's looks with a mop of short very dark brunette hair that's was like a mix of colour from both of his parents. While he dressed in same royal entire like his brothers with his own shoulder feathered wings folded neatly up behind him and crystal heirloom attached to this waist. Being the youngest of the princes and the most creative of them all in the arts he is the artist of the family who loves to draw and paint and creating works of arts that seems stunning for his age, one can say he was born with the talent. In front of the young angel prince was a drawing canvas set upon a wooden easel, staring at the blank white frame in deep thought as he was listening to his brother's enchanting flute music playing hoping to help him draw his next piece. Within his right hand he held what seems to be a white feather pen that seems to be made out of a crystal mineral that shimmers in the sunlight with spectral colours and the tip of the pens keeps changing colour, like his brother's flute it had a magical aura.

Both of them just sat there enjoying the beautiful sunny day and the sounds of nature within the palace garden as Kaze played a melody and Bridge using the music as a muse to guide his inspiration for his art but nothing came to him so he sighed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kaze as he stopped playing when he heard his little brother sighed.

"I just can't concentrate today. Nothing's coming to me." as Bridge just looked at the canvas.

"You never had any problems before, it is my music?" Kaze pointed out and asked.

"No! No! Your music is great. It's a great help and I always liked whatever you played but I don't know, I guess I'm just kind of off today. But don't stop playing on my account. I may get something later." Bridge just smiled.

"Alright." and Kaze begin to play once again.

As the pair of brothers continued to sit there in the garden, out of nowhere from one of the outer garden walls open windows a bird made of paper slowly drifted through the air towards the two princes unknowingly. When the paper bird finally drifted to where Kaze was sitting it came to a stop and just floated there high above his head and then suddenly changed into a thin paper ball holding within it water that immediately dropped on the musician's head.

Hearing a splash Bridge quickly turned his head towards where his brother was sitting soaking wet from the head down, frozen in mid song with his flute still against his lips as drops of cold water slowly drips from his black hair. The young artist gasped and then immediately brought his hand up to cover his mouth to stop a burst of giggles and laughter that started to escape from his lips.

Bringing his instrument down to his lap, Kaze held his flute with both hold hand and started to tighten his grip on it and slowly opened his eyes that was filled with a fiery annoyance.

With a deep breath he shouted out, "ZIGGYYYY!"

Immediately a giggle could be heard followed by a playful laughter coming from behind the wall where the paper bird came from and the sound of running foot steps can be heard padding away from the courtyard garden. Prince Ziggy the fourth oldest just by a couple minutes and the fraternal twin brother of Kaze, being the one who is always getting into trouble and known to be a prankster to the rest of the siblings. Unlike his twin who got his looks from their mother, Ziggy got his looks from their father along with the same colour hair as Bridge but grown out more that covered his ears and neck with a bit. Wearing the same royal entire as his brothers and heirloom but a bit more dirtier than the others most of the time because of his playful antics and nature that he spends his time playing.

Even though he was the older one of the twins their roles as the older and younger brother are totally reverse where Kaze being the younger is the more mature one and Ziggy being the older is the more childish one, a kid at heart you can say. He rather give up his responsibilities and training as a prince and rather go explore the mortal world and play to his heart's content with not a care in the world around him but still carry his kind kindheartedness to those around him and others as well especially his loved ones.

8******************8

So that is the first chapter of my PR Myths & Legends series. So how do you like it? Want me to continue? Then read and review please!

8******************8 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8***********************************************************************************************8

After spending time with his little brother Bridge and drying himself from his twin's prank, Kaze decide to spend the rest of his time and go down to venture in the mortal world for a while. Placing his flute into the waistband of his robe and spreading his wings, Kaze took off from the palace gardens and he soared through the air high above the kingdom below him. With his wings spread out and flapping the angel glided through the sky in the golden rays of the sun, flying down and across the cool air mountain ranges and passing a large forest to where the mortals live and he manage to find a deserted area where he could land upon.

Soaring down in a descend, Kaze softly landed on the ground on both feet taking a couple of steps forward after the touch down and his wings folded up and rested behind his back. The environment around him had an open field of grass and dirt with a sparse woodland area with only around a two dozen trees spread out in the wide-open area. There were wild flowers growing about of all sorts in different colours and size with large ground buried boulders and stones in small groups scattered around in different formations.

Glancing around to make sure no mortals were around the angel spin his body in a twist and with the twirling of his body, he immediately morphed into a more human form of his original self with just happens to make his wings disappear from his back. So now he basically looks exactly like an ordinary mortal wearing and instead of wearing his prince entire, his clothes became a normal white tunic dress shirt with brown traveller's pants and boots. Satisfied with his look, Kaze walked over to one of the boulder formations and sat down on one that happens to be chair height; he pulled out his flute from his waistband and lift the instrument up to his lips, took a breathe and started to play.

8******************8

Far across the East of the mortal kingdoms in another mountain region near the great ocean waters, looking upon the biggest mountain top of them all sat a huge deep crater surrounded by thick dangerous storm clouds. Within the crater resides a city that's hidden from the mortal world, this city itself is similar to Celestial Kingdom but the buildings that stands within the city's crater wall are that of the style of ancient Asian architecture more likely of the Chinese and Japanese.

This is Cloud City, home of the immortals known as the flying serpents or Asian dragons as people would prefer.

Like the kingdom of angels this city was filled with Asian dragons of all different coloured scales and features as they soar over the city and with humanoid looking citizen with dragon facial features walked about the streets. At the centre of the city is the dragon palace like the royal palace of the angels this is where the royal dragon family resides in, belonging to King Draden and Queen Ladona and their four sons and a daughter. The king and queen of this great city are responsible for the weather of the mortal world from the spring rain to the winter snow and the sometimes heavy storms, every weather that is to be cast must go through them first before it is brought to the human world. Not so recently within the last couple of years the king decided to divide the duties among his four sons but not his daughter since she still is young and unable to control her powers yet.

In the main throne room were the rulers of the Cloud City sitting on their thrones of gold and silver each with carving of dragons within their delicate design, talking to their advisers of their court. On each wall of the room were dragons carved of stone that decorated the room and full body dragons wrapped around stone columns that rise from the bottom of each one that stood in row on each side of the thrones. Sitting on the gold throne was the dragon king, an middle aged old man with blond curly hair and beard and long whiskers coming from the side of his nose. On his forehead, he had a pair of short deer horns in the shape of the letter 'y' and his ears were pointy like an elf's. He wore an majestic gold silk royal robes that covered head to toes with the patterns of scales on it with very loose sleeves and pointy shoulder like pads and a wide waist sash wrapped around his mid section.

His wife, whom sat on the silver throne, looks like a human woman with not one dragon feature at all, with long very dark brunette hair tied up with a beautiful hairpin and wore a silver silk dress robe like gown like her husband with scale patterns all over. Their children themselves known to the city's princes and princess had kept their full human facial features unlike their father with no dragon whiskers. Except the sons still had their horns and pointed ears like their father and the daughter was fully human looking and had no dragon features like her mother.

In the throne room besides the king, queen and advisers of the royal court were the princes and princess of the kingdom, standing near their parents sides as they listened to the discussed matters at the moment. Their oldest son was Prince Rockwell or Rocky which he liked to be called, having short dark brunette hair which he received from his mother was given the duty of giving rain which includes drizzles to down pours for the mortal world, anything that has to do with rain he is in charge of. Wearing a royal silk red robe with golden embroidery lining scaled patterns from head to toe and normal sleeves which is buttoned from the waist up with the bottom ends flowing behind him. Under the robe he wore a black silk long sleeve shirt and on the bottom of his entire he wore black silk pants and red leather scaled boots.

The second oldest Prince Hunter had his father's features with a mop of dirty blonde hair that grew out a bit messy, was given the responsibility of giving thunder and lighting storms for the mortal world. His clothing consists of robes exactly like his older brother but in the colour of dark crimson with a golden scale lining pattern and black pants. The third oldest of the brothers Prince Blake having hair like his brother Rocky, was given the responsibility of giving snow to the mortal world which range from a light falling to a heavy storm. Like his brothers wearing the same dress robes but in the colour of navy and with a silver lining scale patterns with black pants. The youngest of the brothers was Trent as well the fourth oldest with hair like his older brother Rocky but with a bit of a spike to it, was given the responsibility of giving hail to the mortal world which doesn't happen often since he was still young. Wearing the same dress entire as his brothers but in the colour of white with golden scale lining patterns with black pants.

Finally the youngest of the siblings, the daughter and most treasured of the king and queen was Sydney or liked to be called Syd sometimes but unlike her brothers, she wasn't given any responsibilities yet since still has trouble controlling her use of her magical powers. Having blonde hair like her father with long that went passed her shoulder and a bit of curly at the ends, wearing a magnificent silk dress gown with loose sleeves frills that starts at the elbow that was the colour of a very light pink with silver scale linings patterns with a sash tied around her waist with a bow on the back.

Once the meeting was over the king dismissed his advisers and his sons and daughter to do whatever they want and retire with his wife to go about their daily business throughout the city. Hunter decided to venture to the mortal world for a while and headed out to the front doors of the palace where once outside he morphed into his dragon form and took off soaring in the air towards the sunny sky and headed west. His dragon form is an Asian dragon with deep crimson scales that shined like rubies with gold features like on his spinal fins, tail, claws and hair.

Soaring high above the mountain ranges and across forests and grasslands, the prince found an area covered with lush green grass with woods nearby and he decided to land in this place. Once he was near the ground he morphed back into his humanoid dragon form and landed on his two feet and then with a twirl of his body he morphed again into a fully looking human form. Hunter's horns disappeared and his ears became normal while his clothes remained the same except the scale patterns disappeared from the fabric.

The prince started to walk down a dirt path that was nature made at the forest's edge and after wandering around for awhile that seems to be an hour ago, he heard a faint sound of a flute playing some what. Getting curious, Hunter followed the sound of the flute as he walked up towards on a hill with the music getting louder and louder, where he finally he reached an area which was covered with bright coloured wild flowers of all sorts.

Within this field of wild flowers, on a boulder sat what Hunter assumed to be an ordinary mortal in commoner's clothing with his back towards him, with a white metal flute in his hands with the instrument placed sideways up against his lips, playing a soft melody. Quietly standing behind one of the nearby trees, as the dragon prince listened to the music it sort of mesmerized him as he stood there listening to the sweet beautiful sound. Deciding to find out who the musician was he took a step forward from his hiding place, he accidentally stepped on a fallen branch and it snapped.

Hearing the sound behind him Kaze immediately stop playing and his eyes glanced backwards towards where the sound came from. Sensing someone was behind him spying, he quickly swing his right arm behind him and a long white sink ribbon shot out from his sleeve that had a large palm size sleigh bell attached to the end of it. The bell soared through the air with a jingle-ling sound, right at the tree that Hunter happens to be standing at. Seeing the large bell coming towards him, the prince quickly jumped out of the way and dived to side as the bell hit the tree trunk with impact cracking the trunk's bark. The bell was forceful enough to embed itself into the tree's trunk and pieces of bark and wood splinters flew all over place.

Hunter looked to where the bell had hit in disbelief as Kaze pulled his right arm back toward himself and the bell was pulled right out of the tree as the ribbon part retract itself back into the angel's sleeve and was tucked away. Standing up, Kaze turned around and faced his uninvited guest who now was also standing and stared upon him with his flute by his side.

"Who do you think you are spying on people like that." Kaze stated.

"Look, I'm sorry for intruding on you like that but I didn't mean it." Hunter put his hands up in a safe gesture.

"For a noble looking person, you're a perv!" the angel tapped the flute against his palm.

"A perv? Who do you think you are calling someone like me a perv? I've already said I'm sorry." the blonde got annoyed.

"Sorry? I don't think so!" and immediately Kaze dashed forward towards the other and thrust his flute forward using it like a sword.

Surprised of the other boy attacking him like that, Hunter quickly dash backwards away from him trying to get some distance between them as the flute was thrust towards his head the dragon immediately moved his head towards the side dodging it. Bringing his hand up, Hunter grabbed hold of the end of the flute and held it firmly in place so couldn't be attacked with it anymore but Kaze just twisted his body around and pulled the instrument out of the others grasp. With a full body turn, Kaze twirl the flute upon his fingers in a swinging arc and Hunter moved his head back to dodge again but Kaze quickly did a leaping back-swing and swung his flute around at Hunter's head.

Hunter's natural reaction for his own defence, with his right arm behind his back a bolt of lightning formed and became a spear made of metal and grabbed it with his right hand. Bringing it in a swing to the front of his body, he blocked the flute attack and pushed the other back.

"Look, I don't want to fight you." Hunter said as he held his spear behind his back again with the tip pointing towards the ground and Kaze took a couple of steps back in surprise wondering where did the spear came from.

Not answering, Kaze dashed forward again using the flute as a sword and started to attack again with swings and quick jabs like a professional martial arts swordsman. Hunter quickly countered the attacks with his own swings, quick jabs and blocks with his spear, blocking and countering back the attacks. The dragon prince started to step backwards with both of them twisting and turning their bodies around with quick jumping flips and leaps with the sounds of their metal weapons clashing against one another. Then Kaze went into a jumping backward roundhouse kick and Hunter quickly ducked and swung his spear across the ground and lightning sparks shot out in a sweep. The energy attack blasted the ground in a small explosion creating a dust cloud as Kaze rebounded off of the spear's end and did a back flipping body twist in the air and land a fair distance away on both feet.

'He's not bad of a fighter, for a mortal and cute too.' Hunter thought and smiled as he looked towards Kaze.

'He's not bad of a fighter, for a mortal but there is something off about him I just can't put my finger on.' Kaze having similar thoughts as he stared at the other.

Quickly deciding to end the fight, Kaze pulled out a white feather from out of nowhere and launched it in the air towards Hunter like a dart. Seeing something was thrown at him and was coming towards him fast, Hunter brought up his spear and the feather hit his weapon. Upon impact the feather exploded into a burst of hundreds of small white fluffy feathers and the prince quickly lift his left arm up to his face to shielded himself from the attack, once the feathers have dissipated he looked where the other guy was standing before but he was gone.

'He's gone!' Hunter thought to himself in disbelief.

Sighing, the dragon prince's spear disappears and he walked towards where the person was standing before and as he did, he noticed something sparkled on the green grass. Turning towards it Hunter walked to where the shine was coming from and knelt down, what he found was a small crystal sphere that was attached to a white cord and the cord was woven to a beautiful design.

'The guy must have dropped it. It looks familiar, where have I seen it before?' Hunter thought with a smile and took the item and tied it upon his waist sash in hoping to meet the guy again and give it back to him.

Deciding that he stayed in the mortal world was long enough, Hunter morphed back into a dragon flew off back home. As he soars across the skies the prince keep thinking back to his encounter with the mortal he fought, smiling inside on just how good his day has been.

'If he was just an immortal, I could have had a chance of maybe starting something him.' the prince thought and sighed sadly.

Finally arriving back home, Hunter descended downwards to the palace gardens and morphed back into his humanoid dragon form and headed back to his room and as he did, his parents came walking out of another room that he just passed.

"Hunter, son, where have you been?" asked his father.

Hearing his father's voice suddenly, Hunter quickly turned around and faced his parents in surprise.

"Um, nowhere really." the crimson prince answered quickly.

Noticing something was wrong with their son, Ladonia noticed something sparkling hanging from her son's waistband.

"What's that attached to your waistband?" asked his mother.

"Oh nothing. Just something that I bought in the mortal world." Hunter laughed nervously as he clutched onto the crystal protectively, covering it before his parents could see what it was.

"Well if you don't mind father, mother I will retire to my room."

The king and queen nodded and their son left for his room and the two parent dragons nodded to one another in knowing what it means. That crystal must belong to someone important to Hunter if their son was so protective of it.

"Our son is growing up." stated Draden.

"Yes and I'm thinking he could be falling in love." answered the queen.

And the king and queen walked on, pondering who could their son have met.

8******************8

A couple of days after, back at Celestial Kingdom, a celebration was being prepared and happen in a couple of days time. It was Lady Serene's birthday.

The princes and princess of the lord and lady decided to give a gift from all of them put together for their mother big and glorious day. All of the brothers and sister have decide the colours of the rainbow for their mother's birthday present and had already found gathered what colour they need for the gift except for Bridge. It was already the day of his mother's birthday and he still haven't found the right colour yet on Celestial Kingdom which happens to be a colour of yellow, so he decides to go to the mortal world to look for it.

Although he knew the rules where immortals that haven't reached their 180 birthday are forbidden to venture to the mortal world and since he hadn't reached that time yet, not until a week later he decided to break the rules for once for his part of the present for his mother.

Looking about making sure no one was around, Bridge took off flying from the palace gardens high above the clouds and started to soar down towards the mortal world. Deciding to not venture off too far from home and get caught late going back Bridge landed at a not so far off riverbank in the country side nearby, so gliding downward into a soft landing the young angel landed on the green grass and looked around his surroundings. He never been to the mortal world before and the scenery was absolutely gorgeous and breath taking with the fresh air and greenery where he just stood there in awe.

After a few moment of taking in his surroundings Bridge decided to get moving and with a twirl of his body, he morphed into a human form without his wings and his royal attire. Now he was dressed with a green long sleeve silk tunic top and brown travelling pants on bottom with brown fabric boots and being satisfied with his look, he started to walk off in a direction.

8******************8

Not so far off from the area that Bridge landed at, in another area near the edge of a forest was a tall young man with a muscular build and tan that the person has gotten from working on a farmer's field. Having short brown hair, he wore peasant's clothing consisting of a blue long sleeve tunic that was a bit raggedy, brown pants and boots that were quite worn out.

His name is Schuyler Evans or Sky is what he likes to be called, a farmer who lives with his big brother Cole Evans or should I say adopted brother. You see Sky was found by Cole who was an orphan in his early teens, when he was still a baby floating in a wooden tub down by the river shore. Even though he was poor, Cole didn't have the heart to leave him there in the wild, so Cole decide to take him in and adopted him as his little brother and raised him to an adult and because of that, Sky admires his big brother quite a lot for his kindness and good heart.

Cole eventually saved up some money from doing all sorts of odd jobs and manages to rent some land and started a farm to make a living. Even through they had hard times and were still poor, they lived quite happily.

Sky was dragging behind him an average size oxen with an rope that was tied around its muzzle and a cow's bell around its neck, that he and his brother raise as a calf that helped with the farm work. He walked the oxen to a nearby tree and tied the rope harness so the ox wouldn't wander off and after making sure the rope was secure, Sky walked off somewhere.

At that moment we see Bridge walking up the path where the oxen was tied up next to a tree and he walked right up towards it. Never had seen a real oxen before except for the pictures that his brother Cam shown him because of his love for animals, the young angel looked over the ox a couple of times in fascination.

"Hey oxie, who's so cruel tying you up like that?" Bridge petting the ox's back as the ox mooed.

Pointing his right palm upwards towards the rope, it immediately untied itself and looped up in Bridge's hand.

"You better go home before some people decide to have you for dinner, okay? You better go." the young angel dropped the rope and grinned as he pat the animal away.

After the ox was gone, Bridge kept on walking and was bubbling with happiness with a skip in this steps that he just did a good deed. Nearby we see Sky hiding behind some thick bushes waiting patiently for something to happen, when he sees a young man a bit younger than him walking down the path. Right then Sky's ox came walking towards the young man and mooed and the young man stopped and looked at the ox curiously.

"Oh, its you again oxie."

Bridge started to walk towards the ox but what he didn't see was the animal bear trap that was set before him on the grass, seeing the danger that the young man was in Sky called out.

"Hey! Be careful!" and he jumped out his hiding spot and sprinted towards Bridge.

Bridge stopped in his tracks and turned around to the voice in surprise and sees a guy sprinting towards him. Before Sky could get close enough, Bridge in fear of the person was going to attack him, flicked his hand unnoticed by the other and created an invisible barrier in front of him. Which Sky slammed right into and was knocked to the ground, his arm hitting the trap that set it off but missed him just barely. Rolling to the side he looked at the trap as it snaps shut and let out a breath of relief.

Bridge who was curious about what just set off which he had never seen before, walked up to the young man on the ground and looked at him then the trap curiously. Sky turned his head up to the young man before him and looked at him closely and was mesmerized a bit by the young man's adorable, angelic, cute looks and Sky continued to stare at him.

"What is that?" Bridge asked.

Snapping out of his stare, Sky smiled a bit and stumbled to stand up which he finally did.

"Oh, this is an animal trap to capture small animals like rabbits for food. Hey are you alright?" Sky replied pointing at the trap then looked at the guy.

"Capturing small animals for food? How could you people be so cruel." Bridge cried in disbelief.

"Eating animals are cruel? My brother and I haven't had any meat for long time." Sky looking at him weirdly.

"So? It doesn't mean you have to eat meat now, do you? I can't believe you people can be so heartless, in taking a life."

"How could eating meat be heartless?" looking at Bridge with disbelief.

"Oxie, oxie, you better leave before this guy decides to eat you." Bridge sprinted to where the ox was and grabbed the harness and leads the animal away.

"Excuse me but this ox belongs to me." Sky followed the other boy and grabbed the harness from him.

"Ollie, why are you so disobedient. I told you many times that's an animal trap, if you step on it you can be crippled then what will I do?" Sky bent down a bit and talked to the ox as if it was a regular person while patting its back.

Bridge looked at the two carefully but a bit amused and decided not to interfere anymore, so he decided to keep on walking and find his perfect colour for his mother's birthday present. Of course Sky noticed the young man walking away shouted out to him.

"Hey!"

Bridge stopped at the voice calling him and turned around and looked at the other male and Sky just looked right back. The young angel just smiled cutely and turned around and continued on his way. Sky kept on staring at the young man who had a cute adorable smile and was quite amused and his mouth lifted up into a smile.

As Bridge continued to walk he came up to a grassy path that leads to a crossing of couple of farming fields that stretched across the land as far the eye could see. What he saw made him grin with a huge smile on his face as he looked around him was a field of golden yellow stalks of wheat that was used to make flour.

"This is the perfect colour of yellow I'm looking for." Bridge said gleefully.

Bringing his hand to his chest then swinging his arms sideways, he release a burst of magic energy that rippled outwards that engulfed the entire field of wheat. Then raising his two hands upwards and immediately the golden yellow colour from the wheat started to extract itself from the plants around in bright golden streams of yellow sparkles. The colour from the wheat started to gather into his palms bit by bit until he gotten the amount he needed and once he was finished, he looked around making sure no one was around and morphed back to his angel form and took off flying through the air back home.

8******************8

So what do you guys think of the story so far? Read and review please!

8******************8 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

8***********************************************************************************************8

Upon arriving home the angel soared towards the palace and when he arrived Bridge glided down and landed slowly in the central gardens of the palace in the courtyard. He started to head towards in the direction of his room hoping that no one saw him coming back from somewhere, when a voice stopped him.

"Where did you just go?"

Bridge stiffened and turned around in a nervous manner and saw his sister Karone, leaning against on one of the walls with her arms crossed staring at him.

"Um, nowhere..." Bridge replied nervously.

"Don't lie, I saw you flying in. So where did you go?"

Knowing he can't lie to his sister, he decided to be honest with her.

"Alright if you really want to know, I went down to the human world but before you get angry let me explain." the young angel said quickly near at the end, but it was too late.

"You did what? You know the rules! I can't believe you actually broke them! What if mother and father finds out that you went to the mortal world before your 180 birthday." Karone shouted at her brother's confession.

"I know and I'm sorry alright. I needed to find the perfect colour of yellow for mother's birthday present, please don't tell them." Bridge cried out begging his sister to keep it a secret with watery eyes.

Looking at her brother like that, like he was about to cry she couldn't stand it so she just sighed and not believing that she's going to keep this from their parents.

"Fine, I won't tell them but you have to promise me not to leave the palace until after your birthday, alright?"

"Yes, I promise. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Bridge grinned happily.

"Come on, its getting late and we should heads towards the party." pushing herself off from the wall, Karone started to head into the palace.

"I'm coming." the youngest sprinted after her.

8******************8

Later that evening...

In the main ballroom where the celebration was being held, it was quite busy filled joy and laughter as we see angels of all status from around the kingdom socializing, dining and dancing. Besides the royal family, the royal court and their spouses and children along with relatives and citizens from all over the kingdom was there as well. The room was decorated with garlands of white silk fabrics hanging upon the high ceilings, white beautiful fresh picked flowers in large vases placed everywhere near the walls and long tables near the outer edge of the room covered with food containing vegetarian and fruit dishes. Lighting up the room was a large crystal chandelier that hang from the centre of the ceiling with light emitting crystals floating around the edges and centre of the ballroom.

In the middle of the dance floor we see Lady Serene dancing the waltz with her husband Lord Celestio. He was middle-aged old man having dirty blond hair that was down to his shoulders and a moustache and beard that was to his chest. Wearing white silk robes like his wife that flowed down to his ankles, on his back he had four pairs of white-feathered wings.

Once the music for the current dance was over, the seven siblings decide to present their mother her gift and so they gathered together at the centre of the ballroom.

"So, what do you have for me this year?" the queen smiled at her children.

"Well you're about to find out mother." Tommy replied.

All seven of the royal siblings stood in a circle facing one another and lifted up their right hand into air in a closed fist then opening them and energy sparkles of different colours, one colour in every hand shot up into the air like fireworks. The seven of them looked up as the trailing energy sparks, flew around high in the air within the room creating all sorts of patterns woo and ah the people around them. Then energy exploded like fireworks and the air was filled with rainbow colour dust, forming the phase of 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' in the air.

"That was just beautiful! Thank you." Selene smiled brightly at her children.

"Yes I agree, I must say." Celestio laughed halfheartedly.

"We're glad that you like it mother." Andros grinned.

"And on with the party." the king announced.

As the night ventured on, Kaze played a music piece he wrote especially for his mother's birthday that night since he's the only musician in the family. Using his powers, he split himself into multiple versions of himself each holding an instrument from the collection he's been collecting from around the human world that he had in his room. The orchestra included a flute, violin, zither, drum set, lute, trumpet and a few others and the group of Kazes started to take their positions.

Couples started to go on to the dance floor and started to dance as well as the king and queen and Zhane and Andros as the Kaze one-man band played and the evening rolled on way into the late night as everyone was having fun.

8******************8

The next morning...

All was quiet around the palace since the celebration ended late last night and most were sleeping in except for one person who was up already as lots of noise could be heard coming from a certain room. Bridge was walking around his room, throwing stuff around looking for something resulting in making it looked like a hurricane passed through. His room, like his brothers and sister's rooms was huge, about the size of four master bedrooms put together but the arrangements and furniture was quite simply placed.

Having a king size bed with a feathered filled mattress and pillows, along with a white wooden desk and chair and dress cabinets on one side of the room with a couple of wooden easels around where Bridge does his artwork. But the most unique feature decoration of the room was the different type and styles of paintings hanging all around the walls as well as rolled up scrolls paintings placed in tall tube like vase containers that were set on the floor. Across from the entrance of his room was a wide open balcony that looked over the kingdom where he sits and paints most of his time.

"Where is it? It's got to be here, please, please, please." Bridge muttered as he kept on looking mess of thing within his room and at that moment their was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Karone."

Hearing his sister's voice, immediately the young angel sprint to the door to let her in. Once the door was opened, Karone stepped inside and stopped when she saw the mess in her little brother's room.

"What the... What happened here? What are you looking for?" she looked at brother in question.

"My feather pen, I've been looking everywhere and I can't find it." Bridge replied as he kept on searching.

"You lost your feather pen? It was a magical gift for your birthday! What if mother and father finds out!" exclaimed Karone.

"I know, I know, I've been looking for it all morning."

"Wait a minute, do you think you could have lost it when you went down to the mortal world?"

"I think I did." Bridge turned to his sister with wide eyes.

"Come on." Karone sighed and went over to grab her brother's arm and started to drag him toward the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To the mortal world to get the pen back." the sister stopped and turned around to face him.

"But I thought you said..."

"Never mind what I said, if mother and father finds out that you lost your feather pen when you went to the mortal world you'll be in even more trouble."

"Trouble from what?" another voice cuts through the room which happens to sound like their brother Ziggy.

Both Karone and Bridge turned towards the door in panic and saw Ziggy and Kaze standing in the doorway with their arms crossed, leaning against the frame.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Karone replied nervous.

"Stop lying, we heard everything at the door." Kaze stared at both his younger sister and brother.

"Please Ziggy, Kaze, don't tell mom and dad. I know it was wrong and I..." Bridge started to ramble on but Ziggy stopped him.

"Okay! Okay! Look we're not going to tell them if that's what you're worried about are we?" he turned to his twin giving him this you better agree with me look.

Looking back at his twin giving him a 'duh' look and he sighed turning back towards his youngest siblings.

"Okay the first thing to do is to find your pen and when we come back, you and I are going to have a talk okay?"

"Okay, thank you!" and the youngest sprint up to his brothers and hugged them.

"Okay enough of that, come on let's go. Mom and dad left awhile ago to visit the city, so they won't be back for awhile." Kaze started to leave followed by Ziggy and the two younger siblings followed

Once they were out in the gardens, they spread their wings and took off flying into the air and headed back to the human world, towards where Bridge was the day before. When they reached their destination they came upon a deserted cliff that looked over the fields at Bridge came upon before that were part of farms below them. Once landed all four of them immediately morphed into their human forms and walked towards the edge. Both Kaze and Bridge kept their human appearance like before but for Karone she kept her royal dress on and Ziggy a forest green short sleeved tunic with dark brown pants and boots made for a traveller.

The cliff itself wasn't like any cliff, it had a low wooden fence set around the edge, on the ground there were patches of wild flowers of all colours growing all around and a giant stone ornament set in the middle of this. Once at the edge, they leaned on the wood fence and looked around the landscape and spotted a group of people surrounding a field.

"Hey look! There's so much people there, I wonder what's going on?" Karone pointed out.

Coming up upon the field, we see it was a wheat grain field but the wheat itself was withered and dying and blackish in colour like the life was sucked right out of it. The people were pointing about, talking to one another wondering how it happened. Among them were Sky and his brother Cole who just arrived and looked at the entire field, which was actually their wheat field in shock and disbelief.

"What? How could an entire field just withered up and die?" Karone confused.

"That's where I collected the colour for mom's present!" Bridge immediately pointed out with his finger.

"What?" Ziggy and Kaze turned to their brother.

Back at the field the neighbouring farmers looked around and checked out the Evans brothers wheat field wondering what could have happened.

"How could this happen! It was fine yesterday! How could this happen? How?" Cole cried out in panic.

At that moment a middle age man in middle class clothing walked up the farm path towards the field where the Evan brothers were. He was the representative for the landlord of the farms for collecting rent from the farmers of the land.

"Looking at this mess, forget about the overdue rent for last year, paying rent for this year is going to be a problem." the man sighed as he was standing in front of Cole and Sky.

"But when we came out here yesterday, it was totally fine. But today, we don't know how the wheat could turn to this." Sky reasoned.

"Look, I'm just responsible for collecting rent. If you have no money to pay for the rent, I'm the one that's going to be in trouble."

"You can see what happened, please can you give us more time?" Cole begged.

"One more time, please?" Sky added.

"Alright, alright, I'll give you boys ten more days but by that time you have to find some way to get the money. If the landlord starts to get impatient, there's nothing I can do." and the man started to leave.

The other farmers started to leave as well muttering something like they are cursed with bad luck but of course Cole heard them.

"Cursed?" Cole looked up at the sky.

"What did we two brothers do to deserve this? We pray to the immortals of our world every day that look after us and this is what we get? Why!" Cole shouted out loud and dropped to his knees and started sobbing.

Sky in turned dropped to his knees as well and wrapped his arms around his brother in a hug and try to calm him down. Back on the cliff the four angels heard everything and Bridge's eyes were cast downwards and he was feeling guilty and regret and his heart twisted a bit.

"You took the golden yellow colours from the wheat field right?" Karone turned to Bridge see his face that was full of regret and sadness who nodded in turn.

8******************8

Later...

We come to see a small farmhouse that was near the dead field of wheat, which of course belongs to the Evan brothers. In the front of the house we see Asian style umbrellas constructed of bamboo and oiled paper of all sorts of colours, opened and propped up on the grass lawn. These umbrellas were brought in by merchants and was introduced to the people of the land from the east where it became popular among folks since they didn't have to get wet in the rain anymore and they were cheap to make. So Sky decided to stock up on supplies in putting some together and sell them at the town's local market hoping to learn some extra money to help with their financial problems. We see the two brothers coming out the house and Cole had a package of some sort wrapped in a white cloth and was going out, while Sky heads towards the table where the umbrellas were.

"Cole, be careful out there okay?" Sky called out to his brother and Cole just waved his hand back and continued walking.

In a large tall tree near the farmhouse, Bridge appeared out of nowhere and stood on one of the high branches and looked over at Sky then his brothers and sister came flying through the air and landed on the branch next to their little brother.

"Bridge, did you try looking over there. Why don't you try and see if you can sense it again." Ziggy pointed out in one direction.

But Bridge wasn't listening at all because all of his attention at the moment was all on Sky as he watched him.

"Bridge." Karone called out but her brother was still spaced out.

"Bridge!" Kaze shouted this time, breaking his little brother out of his trance.

"What's wrong?" Karone asked as Bridge turned to her.

"I'm afraid that if I don't find the feather pen and mom and dad finds out, I'm going to be in big trouble." the young angel replied quickly.

"How about we split up and look for it?" Bridge suggested.

"That's a good idea but remember do not interact with any mortals got it?" the younger twin stated.

"Yes I know, okay." and the three older siblings nodded at their brother's understanding and went to look in another area.

8******************8

Back on the farm...

Sky had a low level wooden table set up along with a small chair that he sat on and worked on putting together some umbrellas together. On the table he had a container of paste with a brush, a pile of oiled paper of different colours and on the ground beside the table was a stack of wooden umbrella frames. Sky, who was working, stood up and headed back into the house to get something and at that time Bridge came walking up to the house.

Looking at the stuff around him and seeing one of the opened umbrella frames propped up, the angel waved his hand towards it. Magically an oiled paper layer appeared in a colour of green with bird patterns painted on it on the frame, making the umbrella completely done like a professional had made it. Smiling, Bridge twirls himself around and a burst of magic energy rippled out from his body.

In turn the rest of the umbrella frames opened up and floated up into the air along with the oiled paper and started to apply themselves to the frames, completing the basic umbrellas. Then paintbrushes appear along with containers of different colour paint and the brushes dipped themselves in the paint and started to paint different patterns on each on. Picking up the green one that he made first, he place the opened umbrella upon his left shoulder, looking around smiling as the completed umbrellas floated high in the air slowly hovering and twirling.

At that moment Sky came walking back outside not seeing the floating umbrellas instead he spotted someone, a guy with one the completed umbrellas opened and propped against their shoulder.

"Hey." he called out wandering who it was.

Bridge turned around to the voice and saw the other boy walking up towards him and he quickly turned back around and swallowed and wondered what to do. Sky who didn't get a good look at the person's face, walked up behind them and around to look at them whom he saw was the guy from the day before but wonders if it was really the guy and took a closer look.

"Hey, its really you. What are you doing here?" asked Sky, happy to see him again while Bridge looked away nervously.

"Oh, I was just walking by." the young angel replied looking back at the other.

"Did you make this? Its beautiful, you're a fast worker." the farm boy commented on the umbrella that Bridge held.

"Well, I didn't see anyone around so I just made it for fun. Here, you can have it back." Bridge closed up the umbrella he was holding and hand it back to Sky.

"Um thanks." taking back the umbrella, "Are you from out of town? I have been living here for quite a long time and I have never seen you before."

"Why are you asking so much questions?" Bridge glanced at the other shyly.

"Oh, sorry." Sky apologized for being nosey.

"I just moved near here recently." the angel made up.

"Oh. Anyways I'm Schuyler but everyone around here calls me Sky." Sky introduced himself, "Oh yeah about yesterday..."

"Yesterday?" Bridge looked at him curiously.

"You know that animal trap? You almost got hurt by it."

"Actually it my fault, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess." Bridge turned away as he talked about the wheat field.

Of course Sky thought differently and immediately put down the things that were in his hands and walked around to face the other.

"You shouldn't say that, besides we didn't really need to have meat. Not catching anything is okay, it happens all the time." Sky thought they were still talking about the animal trap.

Looking around the farm boy noticed that all of the umbrella frames he set down were gone as well as the oiled paper.

"Huh? What happen to all the umbrella frames I put here and the oiled papers?" looking around and pointing at the ground

Bridge glanced upwards at the still floating umbrellas and wondered what to do. So when Sky's back was turned and wasn't looking, Bridge did a small wave with his hand. All the floating umbrellas disappeared from the air and reappeared in a pile of separate frames and oiled paper a couple of yards away from them.

"Hey, I think they are over there." Bridge pointed to where he placed the things.

Sky turned around and looked to where the he was pointing and sure enough there were the frames and the oiled paper. Making sure he had no sight problem in seeing things he rubbed his eyes a bit to make sure. After seeing the piles still there he walked over to them wondering.

"That's strange, how come they're all over here?" picking up an umbrella frame and opened it up.

"I was afraid that I lost them, since we having some financial problems these days. I was hoping to make some umbrellas and earn some extra money." Sky looked at Bridge.

"Hey how about teaching me to make one, since I kind of ruined your trapping yesterday. I want to do something to make it up."

"Okay, sure!" Sky agreed immediately being able to spend sometime with the young man and Bridge smiled back at him.

"Oh yeah, I didn't ask what your name is."

"I'm Bridge." the angel introduced himself.

"Bridge, that a unique name but I like it."

"How about we get started?" Bridge suggested.

"Okay!" Sky smiled and they got started.

8******************8

Later at the nearby town.

The two had set up a stand in the busiest market section of the town with their hand made umbrellas with beautiful hand painted designs thanks to Bridge, in pile on a table in front of them. It was a busy day as people walked about from stall to stall just browsing and bartering for cheaper prices and was a bit noisy and crowded. There were people selling fruits and vegetables, meat, seafood, snacks, jewellery, household items and all sorts as Bridge who had never been at a human world market before was quite fascinated.

"Beautiful hand crafted umbrellas!" Sky called out.

"They're really beautiful, come and have a look." Bridge added.

"Hey miss, come and take a look." the farm boy call out to a lady who walked by.

"Come on and take a look, they are really beautiful hand crafted."

An old woman walked by and turned towards the two.

"So what if they are beautiful hand crafted, there isn't even a drop a rain. Who would want to buy an umbrella from you?" and she continued on her way and the two looked up.

"Lets go, no one is going to buy any umbrellas today." Sky said sadly and started to pack up.

"You're not selling them anymore?" Bridge questioned him.

"In this kind of weather, it won't be raining." looking up at the cloudy sky but really warm weather.

"So if it rains, then people will buy them right?" Bridge asked.

"Of course."

Looking around him, Bridge saw an old woman next to their stand sitting down selling corn and she was wiping her face of sweat with her sleeve. Seeing a drop of sweat sliding down her face, Bridge got an idea and smiled. Sneakily so no one would see, he pointed his right index finger at the woman's sweat drop and bends his finger in a 'come here' motion.

Immediately the drop of sweat lifts itself from the woman's face and land onto the angel's finger then aiming the droplet towards the sky, he flicked it upwards and it shot right up into the clouds. Immediately a small rumbling sound was heard and it started to rain although it wasn't real rain but imitation rain that was made from a burst of the one droplet of liquid that became a thousand drops but it was good enough. Stopping what he was doing, Sky looked up not believing his eyes.

"It's raining! It's really raining!" Sky exclaimed and Bridge nodded in return happily.

"Hey, how much for the umbrella?" a guy came up to them.

"Only 1 copper."

"Okay I'll have one." the guy paid Sky and picked up one.

Immediately other townspeople started to gather and crowd around them to buy an umbrella to shelter themselves from the rain shower. As the umbrellas started to sell out and Sky thanked the people as they did, Bridge smiled and took the green umbrella he made before and opened it and held it over Sky's head to keep them from getting wet. Sky was totally happy that all the umbrellas were being sold as Bridge watched him, being happy himself with his own smile on his face and started to get this warm feeling within him. Once the umbrellas were sold out and everyone was gone, the old woman from before came up to them.

"Hey how much is that umbrella?" she asked pointing at the umbrella that Bridge was holding up over their heads.

Sky looked at the umbrella above him and then at Bridge, who just smiled and looked away.

"Sorry but I'm not selling this one." he turned back at her.

"And I thought you were desperate to sell them." and with a huff she walked away.

"Why didn't you sell this one too? You can earn an extra copper." Bridge asked him.

"If I sold it then you will have nothing to use." Sky looking back at him.

"I'm not afraid of the rain."

"Then how about it's a gift from me to you."

Bridge just smiled shyly.

"Lets go." Sky suggested.

"Okay." the angel nodded in response.

8******************8

Somewhere else not so far off...

We see two Asian dragons high above the clouds over an area flying around in a circular pattern, one was red and the other was a crimson colour which means they were the dragon princes of the royal dragon family, the two oldest Rocky and Hunter. In between them floating in the air like a glowing giant marble size pearl of gold was the royal treasure of the dragon family known as the Dragon Pearl. The Dragon Pearl is the main source of the weathering abilities of the dragons and it contains great magical powers as well, the two of them had just started to create a huge rainstorm that was scheduled at that area on that time.

Half way on their storming, Rocky noticed something off in the distance and looked towards it. Hunter of course noticed his brother's distraction and wondered what was up.

'Is something wrong Rocky?' Hunter asked telepathically since they were in their dragon forms.

'Yeah over there, there shouldn't be any rain scheduled over there but it is raining.'

Hunter looked over to where his brother was looking and sure enough an area was receiving rain when it wasn't supposed to.

'I'll go check it out.' and started to fly off in the direction of the mysterious weather.

'All right and be careful.' and Rocky continued with his job.

8******************8

Well here another chapter, I hope you like it.

8******************8


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

8***********************************************************************************************8

We see the crimson dragon prince soar over the area where it was not suppose to rain before and started to dissipate. Landing on a high cliff area Hunter changed into his dragon humanoid form and stood there looking over the land beneath him. Sensing that the rain wasn't natural made or by them dragons, the weather was manipulated by magic. The dragon prince can only figure out if it was either another immortal or a demon but he wasn't able to track down the source since the magic energy used to create the rain was gone already.

Deciding to look into this matter later Hunter decided to end the rain shower, so with a wave of his right arm a burst of magical energy flowed out in a wave towards the rain. Immediately the rain stopped with the clouds started to disappear and the sun started to shine through then a rainbow appeared and arched over the land creating a beautiful sight. Satisfied, Hunter changed back to his dragon form and soared back towards where his brother was and report his findings.

8******************8

Back with Sky and Bridge...

Both of them were walking back and travelled by a river, the area where Bridge first arrives to when he first came to the mortal world. The rain had stopped and the sun started to come through the clouds. They travelled an uphill rough path with Sky leading and helping Bridge along the way as the angel followed, as they continued walking they eventually came to the exact place where the young angel landed.

"So where do you live anyway? No new houses were built and no one moved here recently." Sky who had stopped and turned to Bridge in wonder.

"Me?" Bridge glanced around and spotted a dense dark creepy looking forest nearby and pointed towards it with a smile, "I live over there."

Sky followed his direction and spotted the forest Bridge was pointing at and the happy expression from the farm boy's face disappeared and he paled a bit.

"Over there?" Sky pointed.

"Uh huh." the angel nodded.

"The Forsaken Forest..." the mortal said quietly.

"The Forsaken Forest?" Bridge looked back at the other curiously.

"Yeah, you have heard of the Forsaken Forest as well? Its a very terrifying place, there's a monster that lives there and guards a treasure and if anyone goes in, it will kill them."

"The Forsaken Forest looks terrifying but there are no monsters in it." not believing what the other is telling him.

"Its true, 50 years ago 7 people went into the forest to look for the treasure but only one came out alive and after the person told everyone about the monster that lived there he died shortly after."

"Its just a legend, there's no way it could be real."

"Its true, that's why these past years no one dares to enter the forest. So you and your family better be careful."

"I told you there isn't any monsters, why won't you listen to me." Bridge getting a bit frustrated.

"Hey you're the one that's not listening here." Sky retorted.

Bridge then turned away from him, deciding not to argue with him anymore when he spotted his feather pen on a rock upon the stream they were near to.

"My feather pen!" the angel said joyfully and was about to go and get it but Sky stopped him.

"Here let me." and went hopping stepping stone to stepping stone towards the pen.

"Why with the hard work." Bridge smirked.

Quickly with a wave of his right index finger as Sky was about to reach out and grab the pen, it hopped out by its own and landed somewhere else. Bridge giggled as Sky went to where the pen landed and manage to get it this time but with another wave of Bridge's finger, it flew out of his hand. Bouncing a bit in the shallow waters it landed down stream a bit and onto another rock as Bridge giggled again. Sky of course went after it and finally he manages to grab hold of it firmly in his right hand and held it up into the air.

"I got it!" Bridge giggled and smiled as Sky smiled back.

The farm boy headed back to where Bridge was and the angel walked over to meet him as Sky held out the feather pen in his palm.

"Thanks a lot." Bridge reached out to take it and their hands touched as Sky slowly curled his fingers a bit around Bridge's and lingered there a bit before the angel pulled his hand back and blushed. Both of theirs hearts unknown to the other at the time was beating a mile a minute when their hands first touched.

"Sorry about that." Sky apologized and held up the pen by the tip and Bridge took the pen back.

As the two just stood there and smiled at one another, suddenly a musical sound from a flute played through the air.

"Where's that music coming from?" the farm boy wondered but of course Bridge knew who it was.

"Um look you don't have to walk me home, I just remembered that I have to buy something at the town market."

"Oh when can I see you again?"

"How about I find you."

"Okay then, I'll see you later." Sky smiled as he started to walk away, turning his head towards the other once in awhile until he was gone from sight.

Bridge started to heads towards where the flute music was coming from and his brothers and sister came floating down from the sky behind him. Karone sneaked up behind her little brother and snatched the umbrella he was holding in his hands, opened up the umbrella and propped it against her shoulder.

"Where did you get that umbrella from?" Karone teased.

"Hey, give it back to me." Bridge kind of whined.

"No way!" and started to run as her little brother chased after her.

"Give it back to me!"

Bridge chased after his sister in circles as she kept teasing him until Kaze intervened and with a swing of his arm the umbrella disappeared from Karone's shoulder and appeared in his hand. Taking the object from his twin, Ziggy stepped towards his little brother handed it over to him who he immediately dashed towards him and grabbed it before his sister can take it again.

"Why are you so worried about an umbrella? Don't tell me you fell in love with that mortal?" Ziggy gave his little brother a serious look.

"Of course not, it was me who got the two Evan brothers in the mess they were in and I just want to do something to make it up to them."

"Good because you know that we immortals can't fall in love with mortals. Anyways since you found your feather pen, we can go home." state Kaze.

"Do we have to go home that fast?" Bridge asked sadly.

"Fast? We've been here almost half a day!"

"Please! Can you do one more thing for me." Bridge begged.

"We have already found your feather pen, what else do you need me to do?" the raven hair twin wondered.

"Can you help me check on Sky and his brother and see how they are doing?"

"What?"

8******************8

Back to Sky...

We see him arriving home walking on a path that leads up to his farmhouse where he and his brother lives. Upon arriving he hears his brother's voice shouting and turned his head towards the farm and sees the landlord representative and a bunch of others holding his brother back and dragging their ox, Ollie out of his pen. Immediately Sky rushed up to the group as his brother was pushed to the ground and immediately he went to help his brother.

"Cole! What do you want?" Sky turned to the representative and demanded.

"The landlord wants the payment today, if you're unable to pay your possession will be taken instead."

"Please don't take Ollie." Cole begged.

"You don't have the money to pay, that's why we're taking your possessions."

Sky quickly got up and took out the money he earned that morning and handed over to the representative.

"Here is a little bit of money I manage to get together, how about you just take this for now. Just don't take him, please."

"With this little? Even if I tell the landlord he won't even listen."

"Lets go!" one of the henchmen started to hit the ox to get it going.

"Don't hit him! Let me go!" Sky started to shout as another guy held him back.

"Let me go!" the farm boy manage to push the guy away and went to get hold of the ox but he was grabbed by another guy.

Pulling away with force Sky quickly grab a hoe that was on the ground and started swing it around at the guys. The henchmen quickly backed away as well the ox that went back to its pen startled a bit and mooed. After swinging it a bit, Sky got tired and dropped the hoe as Cole watch his brother helplessly. Turning around slowly to where the ox was Sky dropped down to his knees right next to it.

"Ollie, I really don't want you to go. After taking care of you all these years you have helped us so much but we can't take care of you anymore. I hope maybe in your next life you would be born as a human." Sky spoke to the ox sadly.

"Will you let me take Ollie away with you?" Sky turned his head around and asked.

"What are you trying to pull now?" one of the henchmen called out.

"Forget it and just let him, alright?" the representative interrupted.

"Thank you." and we see the two brothers walking their oxen away with the group.

8******************8

Back to where the four angels were...

The four siblings stood there in front of what seem to be a viewing port hole of some sort that was floating in mid air and had just showed them what had happened then with a wave of his hand, Kaze released a magic spark and the viewing window closes up and disappeared from view.

"We got to do something." Bridge begged worriedly.

"Fine, come on." Ziggy getting an idea and Kaze sighed; Karone and Bridge followed their brothers as they started to walk away.

We then see Sky walking through a forest sadly and depressed of just putting his friend and hand raised ox for auction. At that moment up in a high nearby tree, the four siblings appeared out of nowhere and stood together on a high branch.

"He's going to walk by soon, hurry!" Bridge started to pull on his brother's sleeve.

"Alright, alright! Hold your horses." Ziggy stretched his neck muscles a bit.

Unfolding his crossed arms the prankster opened his right hand with the palm up and immediately a small magic energy orb started to form and bringing his palm up to his mouth, he blew at it. Right away the orb flew out of his hand and landed on the ground right in front of Sky's path. Once there, the orb changed into a black velvet pouch with draw strings filled with over a hundred gold coins. Walking up to it, Sky spotted the bag and went to pick it up and feeling the weight he opened it up and gasped at the money inside.

"Whoa, there's so much money in here."

There were 100 gold coins in the pouch that he counted and Sky then looked around to see if anyone was near and Bridge immediately smiled as well as his sister.

"I have to take it to the authorities." Sky decided and stood up.

While the four angels just stood there in the tree in surprise at what Sky was going to do but he stopped before he walked a couple of steps.

"But with this I could buy back Ollie, as well as pay off the late two years of rent." the farm boy weighed his options and the angels quickly nodded in a yes.

Sky turned around and was about to go back to the animal auction to buy their ox back but stopped again in his tracks.

"But if the person who dropped this and comes back looking for it, that won't be good." Sky tried to decide and turned around again as the angels up in the tree quickly shook their head in a no motion.

"But if I don't buy back Ollie, he could be someone's next meal."

"Yes! Quickly go!" the angels cheered from their hiding spot.

Finally deciding that getting his ox Ollie back was the important thing now, he quickly turned around and started to head back to the animal auction ranch. But before he could walk a couple of steps, Sky heard arguing and shouting nearby. Turning his head he see a group of men dragging a young girl away with her mother behind her, trying to stop them.

"Please! Don't sell my daughter! Sell me instead!" the mother begged on her knees as she grabbed onto the leader of the group.

"Your entire family owe us so much money, even if I sold your daughter as a servant it won't be enough to pay the debt off. So let go!" the guy pushed the woman to the ground.

Sky who just stood there watch as the scene unfold and started thinking and looked down at the pouch of money in his hands and then back at the mother and daughter. A few more moments and he couldn't stand it anymore and made a quick decision and gasp the pouch tightly.

"Hold on!" Sky walked up to the men.

"What is it!" the guy shouted.

"How much do they owe you?"

"100 gold coins, are you going to pay for them?"

"If I pay off their debt, are you going to let them go?"

"If you have the money."

"Here." making the hardest decision he had to make and held out the pouch of coins and the guy took it.

"Now let them go!"

"Since their debt is paid, of course I'm letting them go. Let them go." the leader turned to his men who in turn let the young girl go and started to leave with their leader.

"Thank you sir! Thank you!" the mother and daughter quickly got to their knees in front of Sky thanking him.

"No need to thank you, you better go home." he helped them up.

"Your unselfish deed, we will always remember and will repay you for it."

"No need, just go, go home." he ushered them away as they thanked him as they left.

"Even though I could have gotten Ollie back but I had to help them." Sky spoke to himself.

The angels just watch him from their spot in the tree and just couldn't believe the most unselfish and courageous thing a mortal like him could do in a situation like his, especially Bridge.

8******************8

We then zoom over to where Cole is and we see him walking around thinking, in the nearby town of their farm.

"Sky really loves Ollie, if these few copper coins can become enough to buy back Ollie then it will be a good thing." he said to himself as he look at the few copper coins in his palm.

Unknown to him, he was being followed by Karone who was in her human form walking slowly after the older brother.

'If the younger brother isn't greedy, then maybe the older one is a bit greedy.' she thought.

As Cole continued to walk, he past by what seem to be a casino where a guy is outside shouting advertisements.

"Come and try your luck, we have all different games you can bet on!"

The older Evan brother turned around and looked at the casino and pondered if he should try his luck. Karone seeing this immediately got an idea on how to help and grinned. With a point of her finger and a magical spark came out, a bunch of guys came walking around the corner and manage to push Cole right into the front door of the casino.

Once inside he was pushed until he accidentally hit one of the game tables and the coins from his hand came flying out and landed on the table. Looking around he was at a dice table game where people guess the out come of triple dice. His coins of course landed on the spot of triple sixes that was quite a hard but high bet to win. At that time, Karone walked into the casino as well and saw what happened.

"Can I take it back?" Cole asked the person who worked the dice.

"All bets are final." the guy answered who was about to reveal the results.

Immediately Karone pointed her finger again at the table and with a burst of magic, whatever the sum of the dice were they immediately change to triple six. The guy lifted of the cover and reveals the results showing a triple six. Cole just stood there and gasped with surprise and shock that he can't believe he won.

"I won! I won! I can't believe I won!" he shouted.

Karone smiled and walked out and Cole after counting his winnings, which was enough to buy back, Ollie, walked out of the casino as well. He immediately started to head back to the animal auction in a sprint but unfortunately he bumped into someone but kept on going and turn his head shouting apologies to the person.

"I'm very sorry sir!"

The guy that Cole bumped into brushed himself off and stared after the older Evan who was sprinting away and glared a bit.

'What a rude mortal just bumping into me like that and not stopping to apologize I'll teach him a lesson.' thought the guy who was actually an immortal; it was Hunter in fact who decided to take a walk in that town that day.

At the auction ranch we see Cole handing over the pouch of coins he won from the casino over to the manager of the place.

"Here, there more than enough in there. So can I please buy back by Ollie?" Cole asked as the manager counted the money.

"Alright, you can take him and go." the guy waved the older farm boy away after counting the amount.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Cole smiled and went over to where one of the workers brought over Ollie and handed him over to him.

"All right Ollie, lets go home." and he took the ox home.

We then see the manager sat down at and outdoor desk and chair and placed the pouch of coins on the desk. Nearby in a high tall tree, Hunter appeared out of nowhere and saw the entire exchange between the two and decide to do something. He thrust his hand towards where the pouch of coins were and with a blast of magic, the coins in the pouch changed and then Hunter disappeared. The manager picked up the pouch again to check again when somehow the money in the pouch all became flat round stones.

"What? How did the money become stones?"

Back at the Evan's farmhouse we see Sky sitting against Ollie's pen when he heard a moo and turned his head. What he saw came to a surprise and sees his brother walking Ollie back to their farm. Sky stood up and ran to meet up with his brother and their ox.

"Cole! Ollie! Cole how did you..."

"Ollie is part of our family, of course we have to get him back."

"But where did you get the money?"

"By winning of course."

At that moment we see two armour clad soldiers with a sword attached to their belt was running up towards the farm.

"Don't worry, if it weren't for buying back Ollie I wouldn't have gone into the casino." Cole explained.

The two soldiers came up to the two brothers.

"Who here is Cole Evans?" one of the soldiers demanded.

"What is it sir, I'm Cole." the older brother answered.

"You're coming with us."

The two soldier immediately each grabbed hold of Cole's arms and started to forcefully drag him away while Sky quickly place Ollie back into his pen and chase after the soldiers shouting out whats going on.

8******************8

We then turn to a scene in a dungeon and we see Cole shackle to the stone wall and was getting beaten by a soldier while another two was holding down Sky.

"Stop it! My brother didn't lie; he used real money to buy back our ox. He's innocent!" Sky shouted at the judge who was standing there watching.

"Then are you saying that I accusing him for something he didn't do!" the judge hit Sky across the face.

"Sir, my brother doesn't lie. What will it take to let him go." the younger brother turned back towards the judge.

"Easy, just pay back the owner 50 gold coins that should be enough."

"50 gold coins? If we had 50 gold coins, we wouldn't have sold our ox."

"Then your brother would just have to take the punishment."

And the soldier, who was doing the beaten, gave Cole one hard punch, which made him yelled out in pain.

"No! Don't!" Sky shouted.

8******************8

Later back with the angels who were in a grassy field area next to the river, where Ziggy, Kaze and Bridge was sitting on the grass playing with something or other. They were waiting for Karone to come back from her assignment and we see her walking up to them.

"So how did it go?" Bridge asked eagerly.

"Everything's fine." Karone answered.

"Alright then lets go home." Kaze stood up.

"Wait not yet!" the youngest angel exclaimed.

"Now what?" Ziggy asked.

"Can we just check on them one more time?"

"Alright if we check one more time, we are going home okay?" the musician had his arms crossed and head cocked to the side.

"Okay."

Sighing once again, Kaze waved his hand toward the space in front them and a viewing portal like mirror appeared in front of them. The angels sees Sky walking somewhere with a ruff sack on his back and a shovel propped against his shoulder, a girl neighbour was with him trying to talk him out of something.

"Sky you can't go."

"I have no choice."

"But, but, if something happens to you what will I do? I never told you this before but I really like you Sky, not just as neighbours and friends."

Sky stopped to turned around and faced the girl.

"Listen, I'm really sorry to say this but I already have someone that I like. Even though I haven't known them for long and not understanding them sometimes but I know this is the first time I have these feelings for anybody and no one else can replace them."

The angels of course were watching the entire conversation between the two and Bridge was watching with interest and a smile.

"I wonder if he is talking about you?" smirked Karone and turned to her little brother.

"Sky, you can't go to the Forsaken Forest!" the girl begged.

"Listen if anything happens to me, please take care of my brother for me."

"You can't go, its dangerous." the girl grabbed onto Sky's arm.

"Can't you understand? If I don't, where can I get the money to save Cole! I just can't watch him get beaten!" and Sky pulled away from the girl and ran off.

Back with the angels...

"Sky wants to go into the Forsaken Forest?" Bridge gasped.

"That is just suicide!" Karone exclaimed.

Immediately Bridge took off flying into the air, right towards where Sky was heading without telling his brothers or sister.

"Bridge! Where are you going!" Ziggy shouted as Karone took off after Bridge.

"Come back here!" Kaze yelled out.

"Bridge don't go! Stop!" Karone called out after Bridge but he wasn't listening and kept on going.

8*******************8

Well here another chapter, I hope you like it.

8*******************8 


End file.
